Kingdom Hearts: Chrono Legacy
by KuroiFuyuki
Summary: With the defeat of Organization XIII, peace has finally returned to the worlds. But darkness still lingers. Sora and friends prepare to battle once more. Aided by an unexpected being, Sora rushes to fight the darkness and its master.


Hello there! This is my first KH fanfic. So even though this may not be that good to read, I hope you enjoy it. I suck at writing fight scenes so, sorry for the inconvenience. Well, here is Chapter 1! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Walt Disney does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Under the Moon

The wind swept through my face, through my hair, making it messier than before. My black trench coat flapped in response to the wind. Silently I stood, looking towards the black horizon. The stars were all winking brightly at me, and the moon was bathing me in its silvery glow. The moon looked so serene, lying peacefully atop the horizon. It made me feel at peace, and it made me forget all of my troubles, if only for a while. I stood there, on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast sea. The sea served as a mirror, reflecting the moonlight on its wavy surface. I sighed, thinking to myself, how beautiful the scenery was. I walked away from the sight, and went on towards the woods.

I heard twigs cracking from beneath me as I walked on the forest path. Each sound echoing throughout the wood, making the birds perched on the trees take flight and the little creatures on the ground scamper away. The sounds of the forest calmed my troubled soul. I kept on walking, remembering the memories from long ago. Memories of pain, memories of joy. It made me feel nostalgic. I reached a forest clearing, and there I saw a deer, as majestic as it can be. I was moved by the sight, and I approached it, taking care not to startle it. But it seemed to have noticed me, for it suddenly ran away. This made me feel a bit, lonely. I continued my trek through the forest.

I heard the sound of rushing water not far away. I walked towards the source, and I came across a clear stream. I suddenly noticed that my throat was parched. I rushed towards the stream, and gratefully drank its water. The water felt like life itself as it flowed from my mouth and through my throat. I sat down, looking at the bright, clear waters of the stream. I saw my reflection staring back at me, with the same sky blue eyes. For some reason, I felt lonely looking at my reflection, and I moved my eyes away from the stream. Fully refreshed, I stood up and I went on my way.

I found myself standing on the edge of a wide, grassy meadow. Once again, the stars in the black sky winked at me. Once again, I felt the wind caressing my face. The sudden feeling of freedom inside me was too hard to resist, and I couldn't help but run across the sea of grass. I let the emotions run through my body, and take control of me. I ran with bliss, not thinking about what I was doing. I just simply ran, and ran, and ran. When I came to my senses, I found myself standing in the middle of a crossroads. The moon, which I thought was far beyond the horizon, was shining brightly above me. I was wondering how that could happen, when I felt a presence behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.

"Hm… You're good, sensing my presence. Normally anyone wouldn't notice me, until I reveal myself," the person behind me said, a dark tone evident in his voice. I suddenly realized who that person was, and I felt myself boil with rage and hatred.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked _him_ again, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"My, my. That was rather rude of you. I just came here, to have a simple chat," the dark presence answered, with much sarcasm. It did much to help fan the flames of my fury. I did all that I could to control myself.

"A simple chat, eh? I wouldn't expect that, coming from you," I said, my hands itching to strangle _him_. It was only then that I felt the air getting colder, and the surroundings getting darker. I could even see my breath. I suddenly felt that something was going to happen.

"Hahaha. Oh, you really don't have to be like that. What did I ever do to you?" _he_ said, his sarcasm making me feel angrier.

"Oh nothing much. You just destroyed everything I loved. My friends, my home, my love… It was your entire fault," I said, matching _his_ sarcasm.

"Hmmm… Are you sure? Isn't it your fault? After all, you were too weak to protect all your so-called loved ones," _he _said with an evil tone. "And they call you the Keyblade master. What a pity."

It was then that I finally snapped. I quickly turned around to face him, but he was gone. There was nothing there, but I knew better. I noticed numerous shadows crawling on the ground. One of them slowly took form. It had pitch-black body and glowing, round eyes. It had two antennae protruding from its head.

"Heartless," I muttered. One by one the shadows kept popping up from the ground. I could see that they were twitching, eager to consume another heart. _My_ heart. By instinct, I summoned my weapon, a Keyblade. Its handle resembled the gears and cogs inside clocks. Its blade resembled the hands of the clock, and on the upper part of the blade, there was a protrusion that looked like the gears that made up the handle of my weapon. Its keychain was a miniature clock, with some gears attached to it. Chronos Gear. My Keyblade. My unique weapon.

I stood ready to face the darkness slowly approaching me. All of the shadows looked ready to kill. I just stayed where I am, waiting for one of them to make the first move. I sensed one jumping towards me from behind. I quickly turned around, and sliced the shadow, leaving nothing but wisps of black. The death of their comrade seemed to put the other shadows on edge, and they started to continually assault me. I dodged, I parried, and I attacked. All the Heartless that came at me I sliced without any mercy.

After a few minutes of fighting I noticed that for every shadow I would cut down, two more would take its stead. I slowly felt my strength draining. I also had some injuries from the attacks of the Heartless. I only needed one second to decide my next attack. As the Heartless were preparing their next assault, I prepared my attack as well. I focused my energy on the Chronos Gear. I could hear it crackle with energy. I raised my Keyblade towards the heavens. And as the Heartless closed in on me, I shouted the name of the spell.

"Thundaga!"

From the sky rained great bolts of thunder, striking the darkness, eradicating the Heartless who dared stand in the way of their wrath. After the dust cleared out, not one Heartless remained. I suddenly felt myself getting faint. I cast the 'Curaga' spell to help heal my injuries and to regain some of my strength. The light emanating from my Keyblade washed through my body, and I could feel the warmth coming from it. The light eventually vanished, and I felt rejuvenated. I was ready to fight again. But strangely, nothing was left. No shadow, no Heartless. Just the crossroads where I was standing. I expected more shadows to appear. Then, I felt the same hateful presence above me. I had only a split second to avoid the attack coming from above. When the dust cleared, I saw that the ground was littered with Keyblades. I looked up and saw _him_, smiling at me wickedly. It was enough to intensify my rage.

"You were weak back then! How are you different now?" _he_ shouted to me mockingly.

"Just shut up!" I retorted.

He flew down towards me, his huge, dark-blue Keyblade ready to strike. I went on the defensive, the Chronos Gear raised above me to block the incoming attack. A split second later I felt a heavy impact. I heard the ground crack beneath me. I felt _him _hover away from me, and suddenly I felt a bit weak. I quickly recovered, only to see the second barrage of Keyblades coming at me. I prepared the 'Blizzaga' spell to create an opening through the cloud of Keyblades. A gigantic block of ice burst from the tip of the Chronos Gear. It went through the attack, knocking some of the weapons out of the air. Finally it struck its target. No doubt _he_ was able to block the spell, but I already knew that. Once he was distracted, I took the chance to shoot multiple 'Firaga' spells at _him_, ala gunslinger style. Though I knew this attack was useless against him, I only needed to distract him more so I could prepare one of the most devastating spells ever created.

"Flare!"

A ball of bright energy started forming on the tip of the Chronos Gear, growing larger and larger, until it was the size of a globe. _He _must have noticed what I was doing, for he sent more Keyblades flying straight towards me. I saw _his _attack coming, and I was prepared for it. I dodged the incoming attack, strafing to the left. Then I jumped high in the air. I pointed the Chronos Gear at him, and I let loose the 'Flare' spell. The huge ball of energy went flying towards _him_. A second later, I shielded my eyes from the intensity of the resulting explosion when the spell made contact. After the explosion, I looked around and I saw _him_ falling to the ground. I thought I had him, but I kept my guard up just in case.

What I didn't notice was that _he_ was already standing behind me. I didn't know how he got there, or how he recovered from that last attack. All I did know was that he struck me with great force, and I was sent flying. The pain from the attack left me disoriented, and my rough landing did much to help disorient me more. When I got up, after casting another 'Curaga' at myself, he wasn't anywhere within my sight. All of a sudden, I felt a murderous intent right in front of me. And when my eyes adjusted, I saw that _he_ was in front of me, his Keyblade poised for a vertical slash. I somehow managed to block the attack, but the next one I had no choice but to dodge. When I looked to where he was, instead I saw a hundred Keyblades flying at sonic speed towards me. I knew I had no way of deflecting that kind of attack, and live. I summoned the innate power of the Chronos Gear, pointed it towards the incoming barrage, and shouted the name of the spell.

"Slow!"

A flash of violet light burst forth from the Chronos Gear, enveloping the thick cloud of Keyblades. It worked. The Keyblades were now moving in slow motion, but I only had exactly two seconds before the spell wore off. I quickly rushed to the side, just in time before the cloud of Keyblades came smashing down. I didn't have a chance to catch my breath as I felt _him_ rushing from my right. I blocked the attack, and I counterattacked by swiping my weapon at him, which he easily dodged. He countered using a vertical swipe, and I barely avoided it. Seeing an opening, I made a thrusting attack towards his side. I thought I had him, but then I felt resistance. I saw that he managed to block my attack at the last second. We started exchanging blows at lightning speed. I was barely keeping up with _his_ insane attacking speed, while _he_ struck me several times, and _he _did all that seemingly without effort.

"You… You! I can't forgive you for what you did! You killed her!" I shouted in between blows.

"Why so mad? She was in my way, it couldn't be helped," he replied cruelly. I swore I saw him smile widely after saying that.

Then from nowhere, I felt a blow to my back. I almost fell to the ground, but I cast 'Float' to keep me in the air. It was then that I saw the countless Keyblades circling _him_. I knew then that the blow to my back was caused by one of the floating Keyblades. I flew towards _him_, fully aware of the floating weapons flying towards me with the purpose of ripping me apart. With some mid-air acrobatics and good maneuvering, I manage to block the first wave of Keyblades. The second wave came quickly, with more Keyblades. I found out that there were also Keyblades closing in on me from behind. I quickly chanted the spell 'Reflectga' to defend myself against the onslaught. It seemed to have worked, but a few managed to break through. I was injured, and I was losing strength fast.

"Hahaha! Don't tell me that's all you can do! I'm very disappointed in you. I was right. You are weak," _he _said while laughing, before sending another rain of Keyblades at me. I was running out of options. It was only a matter of time before I was drained of my remaining strength. I decided I had to flee. Even though I hated the idea of running away from _him_, I must. I couldn't complete my mission with me being dead. I cast 'Holy' at _him_, hoping it would momentarily blind _him_ while I make my escape. Normally, casting 'Holy' would take a lot of time. But I only needed to distract, so an incomplete 'Holy' was enough. As I had hoped, it worked. The bright light that came from the Chronos Gear illuminated the whole meadow, forcing _him_ to cover his eyes. _His_ broken concentration led to the rain of Keyblades falling to the ground. Seizing the moment, I cast 'Warp' to teleport myself away. I saw the surroundings around me distort, before being replaced by a beach. I sensed my surroundings, wanting to know whether he followed me or not. Fortunately, I didn't sense that hateful presence and I gave out a grateful sigh.

Standing on that beach, memories came flooding back to me. I remembered the times when I used to play with my best friends at that same beach. I remembered the fights and mockery that we did. I also remembered that one embarrassing moment, which I had hoped never to remember again. Sadly, I also remembered the time when I thought I had lost everything. I remembered that suffocating darkness, the one that destroyed my precious home. I gave a sigh, and looked towards the horizon. I saw the moon once again, sitting peacefully on the edge of the world. I found myself envying the moon and its peacefulness, wondering how a life without any pain and conflict would feel. I mentally scolded myself for thinking such foolish thoughts.

I stood there, taking in the wonderful view of the ocean, when I felt a presence behind me. It wasn't _his_ presence, so I turned around to look. What I saw was a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a pink nightgown and fluffy pink slippers. Her well-rounded face had light blue eyes. Looking at those eyes made me remember happy and joyful memories, but they were quickly replaced by memories of pain, anguish, and torment. I quickly turned my face away from her, for I couldn't possibly look at her and not feel pain. Then I heard the girl speak.

"S-sora? Sora, is that you?" the girl asked me.

This was the signal. I couldn't let her recognize who I was. I stayed a bit too long, and that was a big mistake on my part. This could be very detrimental for my mission. I cast 'Warp' again, and I saw once again my surroundings beginning to distort. Before I was completely warped away, I saw her, seemingly calling out my name. As much as I want to call back to her, I couldn't, or even if I can, I shouldn't. My surroundings shifted, and I found myself back at the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. The moon looked like it didn't move at all, still sitting there on the horizon. I felt an intense pain in my chest, and I knew exactly why. I was yearning for her, yet I couldn't get close to her. I gave out a huge sigh, and looked out towards the sea.

* * *

And there you have it! Chapter 1. Feel free to review and criticize, but no flames, pls. Or else the flames will come back to you. Thank you very much for reading! Oh, and any suggestions on how to write fight scenes is very appreciated. Till next time!


End file.
